This invention relates in general to methods of treating skin conditions such as acne, and in particular to methods of increasing the efficacy of peroxides such as benzoyl peroxide in the treatment of skin conditions.
The pathophysiology of acne vulgaris, the most common cutaneous disease, is the consequence of the interplay of follicular hyperkeratinization, bacteria in the follicular canal, and sebum production. The exact mechanism triggering the development of the comedone and the stimuli causing the non-inflamed lesion to become provoked are poorly understood. The microbiology of acne vulgaris and its immunologic ramifications constitute a major thrust of present research in the elucidation of the pathogenesis of inflammatory acne. Within the microbial flora of the pilosebaceous unit, P. acnes is the most meaningful organism in acne causation.
The methods of acne therapy are usually grouped into several categories such as keratolytics, antibacterials, sebosuppressives, and hormones. Benzoyl peroxide (BP) is the most widely used topical agent for acne since its introduction in the 1960's. BP is very effective for the treatment of acne because it is antibacterial, functions as a peeling agent, has comedolytic activity, and reduces free fatty acid levels. Concomitant topical treatment of BP and erythromycin is stated to be superior to BP alone. However, no synergistic activity has been found with this combination. Instead, such combination therapies are hypothesized to gain their efficacy by the coupled action of two effective treatments.